This invention relates to lamps, and more particularly, to lamps having threaded bases.
In the past, lamps used in display lighting, such as flood lighting and spot lighting, commonly include a bulb contained within a generally frustoconical glass envelope coupled to a threaded base for connection to an electrical socket. The interior of the envelope is metallized to define a reflector. To provide a whiter light throughout its life, the bulb may be filled with a gas, such as a halogen gas. When such a bulb burns out, the entire lamp is usually discarded and replaced with a new one. When used in retail stores and other commercial installations, these lamps are on for many hours of each day. Thus, they must be replaced frequently. The combination of the cost of the bulb-within an-outer-envelope construction and the frequency of replacing the lamp used in display lighting makes such lamps expensive to use.
Lamps have also been provided which have a threaded base detachable from the glass envelope. This allows a user access to the interior of the lamp to replace burnt out bulbs, but requires the user to first unscrew the lamp from the socket. Often, the lamps, when connected to the socket, are in tight quarters making removal from the socket difficult and often time consuming.
It is a general object of the invention to provide a lamp which avoids the disadvantages of prior lamps while affording additional structural and operational advantages.
An important feature of the invention is the provision of a lamp which is of a relatively simple and economical construction.
In connection with the above feature, another feature of the invention is the provision of a lamp which provides cost reduction by providing for replacement of the bulb of the lamp, thereby permitting the reuse of the outer envelope, the lens and other elements of the lamp.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a lamp of the type set forth that does not need to be removed from an attached socket to change the bulb.
Certain ones of these and other features of the invention maybe attained by providing a lamp comprising: a threaded base for threadedly coupling to an electrical energy source and having a pair of female terminals; a light-generating bulb having a pair of male terminals removably receivable in the female terminals; a reflective housing connected to the base and having an inner light-directing surface disposed about the bulb, the reflective housing terminating at an outer rim, and defining an opening; a lens; and a mounting assembly mounting the lens on the rim in a covering position closing the opening and accommodating movement of the lens to a non-covering position wherein at least a portion of the opening is uncovered to permit access to the bulb through the opening.
The invention consists of certain novel features and a combination of parts hereinafter fully described, illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and particularly pointed out in the appended claims, it being understood that various changes in the details may be made without departing from the spirit, or sacrificing any of the advantages of the present invention.